


Love at Sunrise

by Binturong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Naruto is a being of light despite not being that bright, Sasuke is a soft squishy boy and he hates it, a baby bit of angst, shippuden time i guess, wake up kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binturong/pseuds/Binturong
Summary: Sasuke wants to watch the sun rise with his boyfriend, Naruto, but he still feels uncomfortable with fluff.





	Love at Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [we_are_all_sherlocked (BoudicaoftheIceni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoudicaoftheIceni/gifts).



> I wrote this for my sasunaru loving friend. I hope you like it!  
> I was going for fluff but still a bit of an angsty Sasuke and I hope it plays out like I intended.

Sasuke sat up in bed, gazing out the window as the sun began to cast the sky in hues of pink. He wanted to go out and feel the crisp morning air, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the warm company of his bed. Reaching out to find him where he knew he would be, he momentarily rested his hand on his partner’s chest - still slowly rising and falling in sleep- before moving on to entwine their fingers. It was like this most mornings they slept together at home. Sasuke always woke before Naruto, and he would watch the sun rise or cuddle his sprawled out and snoring boyfriend. Sometimes he would actually get up and go out like he wanted to do now or take a shower or just do some task around their house. Generally, though, he would just want to be warm, comfortable, and with his partner when he finally opened his eyes. If he had to leave early for a mission or if Naruto did, Sasuke would wake him, but he otherwise preferred to let him sleep. If he was sleeping here in their bed, then Sasuke would know without a doubt that he was safe and whole. That, and if he didn’t get enough sleep and was tired before a mission, it would put him at greater risk. Sasuke believed that Naruto could do anything, but that belief didn’t keep him from worrying.

This morning, however, Sasuke had awoken in a particularly affectionate mood and the way the light was shining over the horizon had him wanting to share the sunrise with Naruto. It was a strong urge, a feeling tightening in his chest as he watched the clouds drift and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand tightly. Rays shone through like individual beams, the clouds looked so soft and detailed -as though they’d been painted on individual canvases to float together on the high above breezes- and the colours of the sky mixed with such subtle changes as the sun nudged the darkness of night away, casting the quiet village outside in cozy shadows. The trouble was that he still felt foolish for having romantic thoughts like this. Not that his love had ever made fun of him for it. Naruto would practically swoon on the rare occasion Sasuke actually said any kind of mushy things to him. That reaction definitely made it easier, but waking him up for it would be totally different. If he shook him awake, Naruto would think it meant Sasuke had to leave. He would get that sad look in his eyes and then smile like he didn’t wish they never had to be apart. Seeing that look for even the briefest moments always reminded Sasuke of when they spent so long apart, and that was never a good way to start the day. Then, after clearing up that misunderstanding, Sasuke would have to tell him that he just wanted to show him something beautiful…

The longer he waited the less of a chance he would have to share this moment, and Sasuke realized he couldn’t bear the thought of knowingly letting Naruto miss something that would bring him even a tiny bit of joy. Having decided what to do, he turned, shifting and sliding down so that he was lying down on his side. He pulled Naruto into his arms, the other easily moving in his sleep to cuddle closer. Sasuke kissed his forehead and hugged him tight against him, but when that didn’t work he pushed himself up to lean on one elbow and used his other hand to angle Naruto’s face so he could kiss his slightly parted lips. Naruto just made sleepy noises, so Sasuke continued kissing around his face and soon felt him start to stir into wakefulness. He returned to his lips, chaste kisses until Naruto started kissing him back, his hand coming up to pull Sasuke closer so that he could kiss him with more passion. He pressed their bodies close and tugged at Sasuke, who chuckled and indulged him for a bit longer. 

Pulling back, Sasuke looked down into Naruto’s bright blue eyes, the pupils wide and his face flushed. “Good morning…” He smirked.

Naruto grinned at him, but it wasn’t quite his usual expression. He was certainly pleased, but Sasuke had once said he’d rather cut all his hair off than pointlessly miss a minute of watching Naruto sleep. Naruto had been too horrified by the thought to question it, but now Naruto had nowhere to be and Sasuke wasn’t moving to get ready to go anywhere (which he usually did before he woke Naruto up, but sometimes he wanted to spend the few extra minutes together in domestic closeness.) He considered that Sasuke might just want to have sex, but quickly dismissed the idea. Sasuke didn’t look that impatient, and he hadn’t said that’s what he wanted. He was usually very direct in letting him know his intentions. “What’s going on?” he asked, trying not to sound worried. 

Sasuke just continued to smile at him as he got up. “C’mon, we’re wasting time.” He held out his hand after moving around to the end of the bed.

Naruto hurriedly got up and took his hand, stumbling in his rush. Sasuke shook his head at him with another soft chuckle. “What is it?” Naruto followed a step behind as Sasuke lead him quickly out of their bedroom, down the hallway leading to their living room, and to the door leading to their balcony.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto before opening the door, his cheeks tinging pink as he looked ahead. “I just want you to enjoy the morning with me…”

Naruto could hardly contain his joy, beaming at the back of his boyfriend’s head as they walked outside. Sasuke hadn’t even bothered to put anything on, so they were both standing in the open air in their boxers, and Naruto didn’t miss the implication of Sasuke being in such a rush that he didn’t even think about it. “Sasuke…”

Sasuke glared at him, but he was blushing in full force now. “Just look with me.” He gathered Naruto into a tight embrace, the blonde’s back pressed to his chest as he rested his head against his shoulder.

Naruto crossed his arms so he could grip Sasuke’s upper arms, and obediently looked out over the village. His grin disappeared into lips pressed and brows knitted in concentration. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be looking at, and after a bit of searching he gave up. “At what?” 

Sasuke scoffed, the sound almost loud so close to his ear. “The sunrise.”

Naruto stopped focusing on the details of the village, letting his eyes take in the whole of the scene around them. He hadn’t even noticed the beauty of the developing morning before. His features relaxed and he marveled in the feelings of awe for the artistry of nature and love for the man who wanted to experience it together. “Sasuke… is this how you feel every morning?”

“No, I just…” Naruto felt his breath huff into his hair as he tried to avoid saying something stupid. “I just was feeling our bond so strongly and wanted to share in this beautiful morning with you” He practically grumbled. 

Naruto’s chest clenched and his heart skipped a beat. He felt so light he thought he would have floated away if Sasuke hadn’t been wrapped around him. For a few moments all he could do was lean back into the reassuring, grounding presence of his love. Once he had regained himself enough, he wrenched free and turned to look into those dark eyes, gently cupping Sasuke’s face in both hands. Sasuke met his gaze like it was a challenge, and when he touched his face, he pulled his head back. Naruto smiled, taking no offence and lowering his hands to rest one on his difficult boyfriend’s shoulder and the other on his bare chest, over his heart. Sasuke turned his head to the left to try to find somewhere else to look, settling for the boards of the porch. His hands clenched into fists at his side as he tried to wrest control of his emotions. His heart was pounding and his face felt too hot. Knowing that Naruto could definitely feel and possibly even hear the thundering in his chest was not even remotely helpful. 

“Sasuke, you make my heart beat so fast.” Naruto finally spoke, his voice almost a whisper. He hoped it wouldn’t be the wrong thing to say. He knew how sensitive Sasuke was about being… well… sensitive. If he overloaded him with emotion, he would pull away and go back inside and this near-perfect moment would be lost. And his heart WAS beating so fast, maybe as fast as Sasuke’s was under his hand.  
Sasuke peeked through the fringe of his hair, biting his lip before tilting his head just enough to actually make full eye contact again. “You aren’t even looking.” His tone was harsher than he had meant it to be, and he hoped it didn’t hurt Naruto’s feelings. At the same time, though, he half hoped it would get the blonde to give him some space. He didn’t know why he’d ever thought this was a good idea. Naruto didn’t even seem to care all that much about the beauty he had been so stricken by earlier. 

Naruto just continued to smile softly at him, his eyes so full of love Sasuke felt like he might drown in it. He slowly removed his hand from his shoulder before brushing his knuckles against the left side of Sasuke’s face and then applying gentle pressure to get him to turn fully back to face him. When he was successful, he used that same hand to curl his fingers under the other man’s chin and stroke his jaw with his thumb. Sasuke was clearly filled with self-doubt, Naruto recognized the look in his eyes. He was overthinking everything and not being able to really enjoy what he wanted- and had- because of it. “I am looking.” Naruto insisted. He took the half step necessary to close the distance between their bodies, pressing as close as he could without having to let go of him. He felt Sasuke’s heart beat falter and knew he had gotten the message. He angled his head and guided Sasuke into a kiss that he poured as much feeling into as he could.

Sasuke’s hands came up to envelope Naruto again, one tangling in his hair and the other arm wrapping around his waist. They kissed until breathing became too much of a struggle, Naruto having removed his hand from Sasuke’s face so that it could tug and explore. His right hand stayed over his heart, but as they pulled apart for air he ran his fingers over the whole of that pale chest. Sasuke looked past him at the sky. The sun had fully surpassed the horizon and there were no signs of those dark blues and purples that had been dominating the sky before. Now all was light blues, pinks, and oranges. There was no longer any visibly separate rays of sunlight, but the clouds still looked as though some great being had used a brush to put them up. “Hey, you really aren’t looking though.” He said, his voice filled with love.

Naruto laughed, turning around and leaning back against him, pulling Sasuke’s arms around him and coaxing him to return to the same position as they were in before. “This is so romantic, Sasuke. I wish you would have made me breakfast in bed too, though. Maybe with flowers. I’d like that.” He flashed his teeth at him over his shoulder.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Idiot.” He said, but he thought that maybe he would next time Naruto had to get up earlier than usual. He felt the instinctive rejection of the idea, but it wasn’t as harsh as it usually was. Maybe he was finally starting to let go of all those negative attachments to the idea of romance. He had even made it all the way outside with Naruto before he started earnestly thinking it was a bad idea. He smiled, kissing Naruto’s shoulder.

“Really, though, Sasuke,” Naruto continued to look out at the sky, his tone no longer playful, “This is perfect.”

Sasuke squeezed him a little bit tighter. “Yeah.”

 


End file.
